28 Days Later The Military
by BLUcody
Summary: My first story made by me. Enjoy.


**By:BLUcody**

**This is my first story yet, and it's based off of 28 days later. Go easy on me. I might make a WWII story next.**

**Intro:**

"Wake up!" It was my drill sergeant waking me up. Everyone else in the barracks were waiting for me, standing stiff and straight. "I SAID GET UP SOLDIER, DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF?!" I quickly rise out of my bed, startled from the sergeant's voice."Soldier, you better wake up when i say so or you will be demoted to Recruit for not following orders!" "SIR, YES SIR." I quickly stand up as stiff as everyone else, my heart pounding from being startled."ALL RIGHT SOLDIER'S, TODAY WE ARE RIFLE TRAINING WITH THE M16A2, AS SOON AS YOU GET YOUR ASSES CLEANED UP AND READY AND EAT, GO!" I soon went to a latrine and relived myself quickly. I went to a sink and apply my tooth-paste to my tooth-brush and put water in my cup. I brushed my teeth for about three or two minutes. I wash my mouth and went to a shower stall and cleaned my self for five minutes. I went to the mess hall and took my tray and went in line. "That sergeant is one asshole..." I overheard one of the recruits say that while in line. I took my measly mashed potatoes with gravy and cooked chicken and orange juice. I ate all of it quickly and drunk all of my juice. "Hey, what would happen if people that are infected with this rage virus come to the U.S?" "We kick there small asses that's what!"I was in a group of my friends at a table. "Well, i would try to find a place to hide and seek out survivor's every so and often. I responded with that. "EVERYONE TO THE RANGE." We went to the range. I was nervous. "ALL RIGHT, I'LL SHOW YOU A DEMONSTRATION, WATCH CLOSELY OR YOU WILL NOT GET THIS RIGHT!" The sergeant loaded the rifle with a clip and made sure it was in correctly. He then set the gun to burst Ffire and fired one shot at a target. "THERE, SIMPLE AS THAT!" "NOW GOOD LUCK PRIVATES, I'LL BE WATCHING YOU ALL!" We all ran and took a M16A2 rifle. We all got a clip from the ammo stand and we all loaded our rifles. I proned in my position behind some sandbags. "READY, AIM, FIRE!" I shot my rifle and it went to the bulls-eye. I heard a lot of shots from all the other men. "HOLD, GOOD JOB PRIV-" Then out of the blue, a loud, blood-curdling scream. "All military personnel report to the barracks." "YOU HEARD THE MAN, GO, GO, GO!" We all ran to the barracks, and we all stood stiff with the other military squads. "Men, we need to investigate what the hell was that scream, i know we all heard it, so good-luck out there." We then assembled into our squads and each squad went into a hummer carrier. "We arrived." I looked out of the window and all was chaos on the city, burned and destroyed buildings, dead bodys, and blood everywhere the eye can see. "Holy shit..." I then explored in a car that was destroyed, i opened the door. "Shit.." I took the body and put it on the ground. The body's finger suddenly slipped on the car alarm. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO PRIVATE CHRISTAN?" "I don't know.. I just..." Then a ear-busting scream came from a distance of the city, we all heard lots of footsteps. "SHIT, SHIT.. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" "GET IN DEFENSIVE POSITIONS!" We all then took cover behind the hummer and aimed our M16A2'S. "AGHHH RAGGLE FRAGG GARGHHH!!!" We saw people with red eyes and pale skin running at us. The private did a stop sign and got thrown down and killed. "ARGHH! SHIT! SHIT! SOMEONE HELP M-" He was killed. "GOD FUCKING DAMN IT, THEY'RE HOSTILES!" I thought in my mind they were that people my friend talked about. We all shot our gun's at them. BAM, BAM, BAM! That was all the noise we heard that was ours. The "infected" as i call them now, were getting killed quickly. I melee'd the last one to death. I was filled with rage. I kept smashing the infected body with my rifle with pure madness and scream, "YOU FUCKING BITCH, DIEEEEEEE!" Our sergeant put my hand on my shoulder, forcing me to stop. "IT'S OVER NOW PRIVATE, IT'S FUCKING OVER NOW!" I was covered in blood and breathing heavily. Everyone looked at shock at me. "I'm.. I'm, sorry.." "It's okay private, i know what you're feeling, let's all move into the city now." The hummer rode at walk-speed with us as we go deeper into the city. The whole squad was afraid of what would happen next...

**To be continued.**


End file.
